The Happily Ever after they always wanted
by Ddclark
Summary: this is my first story so do not be so mean i saw this website a couple days ago i read a couple stories and wanted to try . this is a ethan and sarah story please read!
1. Chapter 1

Sarah pov.

Its Friday night and ill be going over to the Morgan's house to baby-sit today. I LOVE babysitting the Morgan's there's Jane for one thing she's pretty cool for her age she's like the little sister I always wanted. Then there's Ethan oh Ethan is smart, funny, caring, nice, handsome, sexy, and. OMG! Did I just tell you that omg I wasn't supposed to let that slip ughh. (walks away embarrassed)

Ethan pov.

Benny and I were walking home from school as we did everyday. Today's Friday so that means Sarah is coming to baby-sit tonight! (Ethan smiles just thinking about it) Benny looks over to see Ethan smiling. Dude what are you smiling about. Benny asked. Oh nothing. Said Ethan. Quit lying I know your thinking about Sarah said Benny. Nun uh said Ethan blushing. Wateve said Benny. Dude you've been doing a lot of things to impress Sarah said Benny trying to hold back a laugh. NO I haven't said Ethan. DUDE YES YOU HAVE YOU STARED WORKING OUT YOU HAVE A SOLID 8-PACK WE HAD TO BUY YOU NEW CLOTHES BECAUSE YOU GOT TO BUFF. Screamed Benny to make his point. So Ethan said blushing furiously. Anyway I have to go said Benny. Your not coming over? Ethan asked. Nope g-ma wants me to practice all night so it just you and Sarah. Said Benny smiling.

Sarah pov

I rang the door bell to the Morgan's household and Mrs. Morgan opened the door. Hello Sarah how you doing. Mrs. Morgan asked. Good .I replied . ETHAN! JANE! SARAH'S HERE! Then Jane came running down the stairs she gave me a hug and ran back up to her room. Where's Ethan he's usually here to greet me first I thought. Mrs. Morgan reminded me of everything and then the left. I walked up the stairs towards Ethan's room. I opened the door and shocked to see Ethan doing pull-ups with his shirt off and in his boxers. OMG! He has an 8-pack I thought. I finally managed to say. Hey Ethan. I say smiling at his face of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan Pov

"h-hey Sarah what's up. I said . When did you start working out,? She asked me. A couple of months ago, why you like, I said flexing. Yes, yes I do, she said. Yeah I've been doing a lot on my upper body and. Wait did you just say you liked it, I said shocked. She giggled at used her vampire speed to get close to me to speak in my ear. " I don't know did I" she whispered and what she did next made me die and go to heaven. She kissed me on the cheek and ran out the room.

Sarah Pov

I kissed Ethan, I squealed, I mean I always liked Ethan but now he's irresistible. Just the way his body curved to his muscle's. Ughh made me just want to eat him up wait I know what you thinking. Why would you eat Ethan don't worry in the good way , but oh my gosh he's so Hot!

Ethan Pov

So does that mean she likes me, I said. I was coming out of the restroom taking a shower from my workout and my mind was racing a mile a minute. I walked downstairs to see Sarah sitting on the couch watching T.V. she's so beautiful. Where's Jane , I asked. She already went to bed so it's just me and you , she replied. Wanna watch a movie , I asked. Sure what you got, she asked. Wanna watch hangover it's hilarious, I said. Sure ,she said to me. I put it in and sat down on the lazy boy chair.

Sarah Pov

Ethan aren't you gonna sit by me , I asked him. I'm tired can't you just come sit with me , asked Ethan . Ethan your in a chair where will I sit , I asked him. On my lap, he replied. Okay , I said trying to hold back a smile. I sat on his lap and he adjusted me so I wouldn't hurt his "friend" and he pushed play and we starting watching hangover.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Pov.

We sat there and watched the movie my back to his front and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist . We laughed at the stupid movie and it was soo funny we laughed but all to soon it was over I tried to get but his arms held on tighter. Sarah we need to talk, Ethan said.

Ethan Pov.

Sarah we need to talk about that kiss from earlier, I told her. Yeah so truth is I've always liked you and I was hoping you like me to. I said. I looked in her eyes and soon they were getting closer and fluttered shut before her soft lips crashed on to mine. Oh My God! She likes me soon the kiss changed into a full blown makeout session she had her legs wrapped around my waist but all to soon she pulled back.

Sarah Pov.

'Sarah will you be my girlfriend', Ethan said. Yes! Yes , I replied. We kissed for another 30 minutes before I got sleepy and couldn't take it any more all I remember was his strong arms picking me up and carrying me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah Pov

I woke up the next morning with hard arms wrapped around me I smiled as I remembered who's arms they were. I don't know why but I feel so ….. Protected I snuggled in closer to his warmth and I smelled his scent chocolate axe. I could used to this then I drifted back to sleep

Ethan Pov

I woke up with Sarah snuggled in my arms I tried to get up without waking her I picked her up and put her back in the bed luckily she didn't wake up I walked into the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I started cooking for me , Sarah , Jane since my parents won't be back until next week.

Sarah Pov

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans rustling in the kitchen and went to see what it was it was Ethan cooking pancakes he was really at work he had fruit on the table bacon , eggs , and a couple stacks of pancakes. " Hey need some help" , I said. Nahh I'm done mind going waking up Jane for me, he said. Sure, I said.

Jane Pov

Sarah knocked on my door and walked in. Morning Ethan made breakfast so come down , she told me and started to walk out. Sarah wait, can I go spend the night over my friend Jasmine's house . Sure, ill take you over after breakfast. she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah Pov

After I dropped Jane off at her friends house I walked back in to the Morgan's house. Ethan baeebe where are you , I screamed. I'm outside in the pool go put on your bathing suit and join me, he shouted back. I ran up stairs and put on my dark blue bikini grabbed a beach towel and ran outside to meet him.

Ethan Pov

When I saw Sarah my mouth dropped. Your so gorgeous , I told her. And you sir are very handsome but thank you for the compliment , she said as she made her way to sit on my lap. She kissed me and got up and jumped in the pool. Come on cuddle bear the waters fine, Sarah shouted. I jumped in and grabbed Sarah by the waist and threw her she laughed as she resurfaced.

Sarah Pov

Ethan grabbed me by the waist again but he didn't throw me to my relief he kissed me I kissed him back hungrily. As he started kissing down my neck I jumped up a little and wrapped my legs around his waist. I grabbed his hair and forced his lips back on mine. I moaned as his tongue found mine. He picked me up and walked of the pool and we laid on the lawn chair kissing until we had to breathe. I laid my head on his chest as we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
